The First Time
by staringatthesky
Summary: Because even vampires have a first time. One-off, Rosalie and Emmett.


_A/N- This is an extended version of a chapter in my 'Love, Want, Need' fic. It got taken out of the original because of the awkwardness of giving fictional Twilight sex scenes to my sister when she was reading it, lol. It takes place after Rosalie finds Emmett and has Carlisle turn him vampire, when Rosalie and Emmett are starting to understand each other and are trying to work out what their relationship is. _

_Okay, this may bother no one but me, but I feel the need to explain it anyway. I realise Emmett's 'voice' (for want of a better word) in this chapter is nothing like book or movie Emmett, but in my head this takes place in 1935, where Emmett is still very much a man of his times- hence the more formal language and attitude towards Rosalie. His mama raised him to have some manners! I've always imagined that Emmett tends to move with the times more easily than the other others, and he'll chill out with the words in time._

_I thought I'd include it on my list as a short, one off Rosalie and Emmett fic. I love the way they can be so sweet together, and he's gentle enough to help her get over her past. Also because I keep reading disturbing shit, and I wanted to work with the idea that consent is sexy! _

Emmett told me he loved me. He told me I was perfect, and all he had ever wanted in his life. He told me I was beautiful.

I turned and ran.

This was just what I had wanted, and yet here I was, running. Emmett was whole and alive and mine, but the old self loathing rose up and I could not let myself believe it. How could this beautiful, honest and open man love _me_? If he knew what I was, what I had been and what had been done to me to turn me into the woman I was, surely he would turn away in disgust. Underneath the arrogance I wore like I cloak I could never escape my bone deep conviction that that what had been done to me was my own fault. It had happened because I deserved no better.

Emmett finds me, sitting in the garage with my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin resting on my knees, my hair falling forward to cover my face.

"May I sit down?" he asks quietly.

I nod, and he carefully slides down the wall to sit beside me, stretching his long legs out ahead of him. He's close enough to touch me, but he sits still and clasps his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry for upsetting you," he says at last. "I meant no offence."

"I'm sorry too," I say with effort. "You didn't…do anything wrong." I brush my hair away from my face so I can look at him. _So beautiful._ "But I have to tell you Emmett, I'm not the girl you think I am. I'm sorry, so sorry for all of this, but I can't be what you want."

"But you are what I want," Emmett says simply.

"No." I shake my head. "You don't know me Emmett, not really."

"So tell me."

I do. In brutal, graphic detail and with a voice that doesn't falter I tell him the unhappy story of how my human life had been ended and how I had taken my revenge on those who had hurt me. I tell him every dark, shameful and ugly thought in my head, all the things I never admit to Carlisle or Esme and that I take such pains to hide from Edward's intrusion, and I wait dully for Emmett to shy away in disgust. How can he do otherwise? But through my tales he gazes at me steadily, and when my voice finally trails to a stop he gently traces a hand down my cheek.

"None of that matters." He strokes my hair and, like a cat, I lean into his touch. I have shied away from touch for so long, it surprises me how physically drawn to this man I am. "I still remember seeing you in the woods, like an angel come down from heaven to save my life…we were meant to be together, Rosalie. I don't want anything else but you now." He continues to look me in the eye, his eyes a dark burnt amber as they transition from the vivid red of a newborn to the gold of a drinker of animal blood. "I'm sorry all that happened to you. Men like that are scum, you gave them what they deserved and I'm proud of you."

He stops speaking for a moment, and I can see that he's debating what to say next. Then his free hand reaches out and catches mine and he raises it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. "I hope you know that it isn't always like that when a man lies with a woman," he says slowly. "It should _never_ be like that…there can be a great deal of pleasure in that physical love and maybe…well, maybe one day you might find that you trust me enough to let me show you. I love you Rosalie."

_I love you Emmett. _I can't say it, not yet, but I slide closer to him and rise to my knees so I can look him in his eyes. He gazes me, open and honest and patient and I incline my head forward until I can kiss him. Soft, butterfly kisses that he returns, kisses that turn deep and languorous, and hot and hard as I open my mouth to his and learn what can be done with lips and tongue and teeth. _Oh Emmett, what is it that you're doing to me?_ Emmett's hands are never still, they roam over my face and arms and he strokes my back and twines them in my hair, but he doesn't touch anywhere else, not until I pull back for a moment to look at him.

"I want you," he says, and his voice is thick with desire. "I want to touch you, touch you everywhere and give you what you've never had…but I want you to want it too, Rosa girl. I won't do anything to hurt you, only do what you want to and when you say yes."

I nod mutely. Emmett, with his big gentle hands and soft, full lipped kisses has woken something in me that I didn't even know was sleeping there. For the first time in my vampire life I feel _heat_, and the unfamiliar swirl and pulse of desire deep in my belly and throbbing between my legs. _I want you too._ Wordlessly I nod again and reach behind me to unbutton my dress, letting it slide off my shoulders but catching it and holding it up before it uncovers my breasts.

Emmett swallows, hard, and reaches towards me, but he doesn't touch me. "May I?" he asks, and it isn't until I find my voice and whisper the word _"Yes" _that he takes hold of the cloth, his fingers brushing against my skin as he draws it away from my body. He removes my underwear too, as I kneel beside him, and I know he's looking at me, bare and exposed, and I shut my eyes tight as I fight the rising tide of fear.

"Open your eyes, my angel," he commands quietly, and wordlessly I do as he asks. He's taken his own shirt off, but left his trousers on, and is kneeling before me, smiling as he holds my chin and tips my face up to meet his.

"Don't hide, pretty girl…there is no shame in this Rosalie. No shame now, not here with me." His eyes sweep over my body once again, and he looks back at my face with the same look of beatific wonderment I remember from the human in the forest. "Look at you! So beautiful! God made you so perfectly to give and receive pleasure, and there is nothing in the world wrong with that, Rosa girl."

He cups my breasts in his palms, thumbs tracing lazy circles around the nipples, and I'm not afraid now. _No shame now. Not here, not with Emmett._ His hands on me…I've never been touched like this, and I whimper with the newly discovered pleasure of it and lean forward to kiss him again. His laugh tickles my face, and he lays me down gently on the floor, his lips on my mine and his hands tracing the contours of my body as I give myself over to him.

He kisses his way down my body, lingering over my breasts. Kissing and lapping and licking, and then taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking, gently and then harder until I moan. I don't know what to do with the ache between my legs and I clench my thighs together, knowing that it won't be enough and I need something more.

Emmett's head moves lower, and for moment his tongue tickles my belly button before I feel his face pressing between my thighs and I freeze. _Is he going to…there? _He looks up at me, and all I can see is love as he smiles. "Okay? I want to, Rosa…if you don't like it I'll stop."

I nod, and his hands part my legs and his tongue flicks out, searching. He parts my folds, and I can't believe he is doing this but it feels so right…then his tongue finds what he's looking for, that one spot at the centre of all this aching desire, and suddenly I'm not thinking at all. I hear his rumble of satisfaction as I jerk beneath him, but his hands are on my hips holding me against his mouth and his tongue is flicking and circling and he's sucking and it all feels so good that I can't help myself. I grab his hair in my hands and open my legs wider to rub against him. I'm making noises and I don't care, don't care about anything but his soft lips and insistent tongue and what I can feel him doing and _more, more, more, Emmett, yes please._ Suddenly I feel like I'm flying and falling all at the same time as my thighs clench against him and my whole body shakes as it feels the flood of release originating beneath his mouth. _Oh God yes, Emmett, mmmm._

"Oh god you taste so _good_," Emmett mutters hoarsely, rising up on his knees above me. He kisses me and I taste myself on his lips as he smiles at me. "Yes? Good?" I nod fervently, and he laughs again and rolls away to lie on his back beside me.

"I didn't know…it could be like that…for girls." My brain feels scrambled and I'm hardly making sense, still feeling small aftershocks of pleasure deep inside.

"It should always be like that," Emmett murmurs. "The right time, the right person…your body is made to enjoy, and be enjoyed."

"But there's more to it…for you. Right?" My eyes can't keep away from what is so clearly visible in his pants.

Emmett's lips quirk into a smile. "You can do that to me if you want to. But…yes, there's the rest of it." He shifts his hips, kind of uncomfortably. "Not today if you're not ready though…not ever if you don't want to. I want to give you pleasure, Rosa girl, just to see you feel it, not to get something in return."

I sit up beside him. "But, if I want to…"

Emmett folds his arms behind his head and smiles at me with his eyes closed. "I'm all yours pretty girl. Anything you want."

Slowly my hands go to his buttons. I do want this. I don't care if I'm not being a lady, I didn't know my body could feel like _that_ and now I want it again, shamelessly want it, and more. "I want all of you," I whisper as I tug his pants down and off.

_Ohhhh._ I sit for a moment, just looking. I've never seen a man like this, and I'm surprised that I find him, all of him, so beautiful. Powerful arms and broad shoulders and chest and muscled legs and flat belly and…_that._ His penis is hard, and lies long and thick up on his belly and I wonder how on earth I'm going to get all that inside me. But I know he will not hurt me, and as I reach out a tentative hand to touch him I feel the stirring of desire deep within me once again. _I want him._ His skin feels like silk against my fingers.

"You're not going to hurt me. You can touch however you want."

I look over at him. His hands are still behind his head, but he's looking at me with eyes as black and thirsty as I've ever seen them. Only it's not thirst, I realise, it's desire and it's _me_ that he wants. His lips are parted and he's breathing faster as I stroke him again. "Do you _want_ me to touch you?"

He swallows convulsively. "_Yes._"

I run the palm of my hand along the underside of his penis, from the tip all the way down the shaft until I can slide my hand down and cup his balls. I roll them gently in my hand, feeling the size and weight of them, and notice the tension of his thighs as he strains to keep still. Experimentally I wrap both hands around his penis and slide them up, and this time he can't keep still as he groans and pushes up into my hands.

"God, Rosa girl…"

I can't stop touching him. I don't want to stop; I am fascinated by what his body does, what I can do to him, what I can make him feel. _Me. I can do this to him. _My shyness is gone and as my hands move I keep talking to him, asking him, "This? This? Do you like this? When I do this?" until he pulls his hands out from behind his head and reaches towards me, gasping.

"Come here…I can't not touch you, I have to…"

Willingly I lie beside him and feel his big hands hold me close as he kisses me again. "God, I want you so bad Rosa," he murmurs into my hair, before he tips my face back and looks into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nod, and Emmett smiles at me again and slides a hand down between our bodies, between my legs. His fingers feel very different to his mouth, but it still ignites the same passion and it is not long before he slides a finger inside me, then another one, while his thumb presses against me and I bite down on his shoulder and rock against his hand and wonder how my body can possibly feel so much.

Emmett slides his body over mine, propping himself up on his elbows and I whimper as his hand moves away, leaving me frustrated and aching and so close. But he nudges my legs further open with his knees and then I can feel something else, hard and ready, pressing against me. _I want him…_

"Tell me," he orders hoarsely. "Tell me Rosa girl, tell me what you want…"

"I want you," I whisper. "I want you Emmett, now, please…" and as he pushes against me I rise to meet him and he's there. I can feel myself stretching and my body clenching around him as he enters, but it doesn't hurt, not really. He keeps moving, so slowly that I can't stand it and thrust against him hard, hard enough that I take him all, hearing his involuntary moan of pleasure as the full length of his cock slides inside me. _Oh god, yes._ I feel so full, so full of _him,_ and as he starts moving my body catches his rhythm and moves with him, the waves of pleasure building so that I'm clinging to him and gasping and begging him _more, more, Emmett, please more_. I feel as though I'm drowning in this pleasure and the only thing holding me together is this beautiful man's arms around me as my climax comes. This time I scream with the power of it, the sound muffled by his broad chest as I press my mouth against him. As my body tightens and throbs around him I hear him say my name and feel him bury himself in me with a final convulsive jerk as he comes, hard, and the two of us fall together, knowing there is nothing else in the world right then but ourselves.

_I love you Emmett, I want you, I love you, I need you… _"I love you Emmett."

From that beginning, Emmett's steadfast and joyous love for me never wavered. Over the decades he loved me, in poodle skirts and bobby socks, in tie dye and braids, bell bottoms and beads, overalls and neon and mini skirts and even high waisted jeans. And I loved him back, with a strength and passion I would not have thought myself capable of, before him. He was good for me. With his endless sunny nature and enthusiasm for life he accepted things without the agonised questioning of Edward or the unhappy tangle of resentments that I struggled with. He melded the human and the vampire sides of life together with more ease than any of the rest of us, adopting new fashions and speech patterns and habits with alacrity, and making everything easier and better with his laughter and cheerfulness and love.

_Love you, want you, need you. _I said it to him every day, and he said it back. _You and me, Rosa girl. Always. _As Bella Swan threatened to destroy the family life we held so dear I found myself holding even tighter to him as we began to wait, and watch.


End file.
